La Bestiole Cycle Maelstrom 2Just Another Bug Hunt
by Matteic
Summary: Histoire dans l'histoire : Kurt raconte une expérience du cirque, quand il a été engagé comme modèle pour un costume d'Alien... Traduction d'une fic de Scrawling Maelstrom. HISTOIRE COMPLÈTE.
1. L'enveloppe

****

Note de l'auteur : Voici la seconde histoire de la série. Elle se passe un mois après X2

****

Note de la traductrice : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Maelstrom ne fait pas de disclaimer ici. Les X-Men sont à Marvel, pas à nous, l'autre truc plus loin n'est pas à nous non plus, on ne fait pas d'argent dessus.

****

La Bestiole

Chapitre 1 : L'enveloppe

__

Eh bien, c'est une drôle de lettre, pensa Ororo. _Je n'avais jamais vu de courrier manuscrit adressé à " la faculté " avant. Jusque là ça avait juste été des lettres d'insultes._

C'était envoyé de quelque part en Californie, mais sans adresse pour répondre. Elle la tourna et retourna dans sa main. Cela avait la fabuleuse texture et l'aspect d'un parchemin. C'était du papier précieux. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe ; la lettre était dans le même papier. Elle cligna des yeux en parcourant la lettre du regard. C'était écrit en allemand, d'une écriture hâtive, et elle reconnut le prénom de Kurt. En bas, il y avait l'adresse d'une boîte postale, probablement pour une réponse. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un de la famille adoptive de Kurt ? Mais pourquoi était adressé à la " faculté " au lieu de Kurt lui-même ? Elle remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et partit chercher le vrai destinataire.

Elle trouva Kurt, ainsi que Scott, sortant tout juste de la Salle des Dangers. Scott devait avoir poussé Kurt très loin, et Kurt était trempé de sueur et essoufflé, alors que Scott était un exemple de fraîcheur et de repos.

" Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais près de lâcher. " dit Scott d'un ton ferme. " La dernière chose qu'on veut est que tu te blesses. "

Kurt hocha juste la tête, toujours essoufflé. Il était appuyé contre le mur, une serviette passée autour de ses épaules.

" Hé, Kurt ? " demanda Ororo en s'approchant. Elle agita la lettre dans sa main. " Je pense que c'est à toi. "

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Kurt se redressa et s'écarta de la porte alors qu'elle lui tendant la lettre.

" Danke " dit-il. Il regarda l'enveloppe, perplexe. " Juste " faculté " ? "

Elle haussa les épaules. " Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais c'est en allemand, et ton nom y figure. C'est très court. "

Il déplia la lettre, la parcourut rapidement, puis la relut plus attentivement.

__

Pardonne-moi de t'écrire en allemand. Je sais que le premier qui ouvrira cette lettre ne comprendra sans doute rien, et ce n'est pas poli de ma part, mais je ne sais pas trop comment te contacter. Je tremble pour toi depuis l'attaque de la Maison Blanche, et j'ai été très soulagé de voir que les poursuites ont été arrêtées. J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais je comprends que tu veuilles te faire discret. Ils parlaient d'un endroit en même temps dans les infos, quelque chose appelé un " centre pour mutants " ; j'espère par dessus tout que tu es avec ces gens, ou peut-être qu'ils savent comment te contacter.

Je ne sais pas si le gouvernement te surveille toujours, mais avec l'arrêt des poursuites, peut-être qu'il est à nouveau sûr de te parler. Voici mon adresse. S'il te plait, réponds-moi si tu le peux, Kurt. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'ils disent sur toi.

" L'Insectoïde "

" Ça vient d'Anshelm. " dit-il à voix haute.

Scott regarda l'enveloppe, même si personne ne pouvait voir ses yeux bouger sous sa visière. " On dirait que ça vient de Californie. "

" Non, non, ça vient d'un ami à moi qui s'appelle _Anshelm_. " expliqua Kurt. " Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. On dirait qu'il a enfin réussi à aller là où il voulait. Il a toujours rêvé de travailler dans le cinéma. " Il soupira et secoua la tête. " On a perdu contact il y a quelques temps. Il a dû être malade d'inquiétude avec 'l'incident' du mois dernier. "

" Il n'est pas en danger ou quelque chose du genre, si ? " demanda Scott d'un air douteux.

" Non, pourquoi ? "

" Il semblerait qu'à chaque fois qu'un de nos anciens amis nous écrive, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de notre aide ou qu'ils ont des ennuis avec la justice. "

Kurt rit. " Je vous devance, cette fois. C'est déjà arrivé avec Anshelm. "

Scott s'appuya contre le mur et tapota légèrement l'arrière de sa tête contre le métal. " Ben voyons. "

" Est-ce que ça posera un problème si je lui réponds ? " demanda Kurt, regardant Ororo et Scott. " Je voudrais juste lui dire que je vais bien. "

" Ça dépend. Il sait que tu es mutant ? "

Kurt le regarda d'un air vide. Scott réalisa la stupidité de sa question. Même avec la visière, les deux autres purent le voir tressaillir et se détourner.

" Désolé. " murmura-t-il. " Je suis habitué à poser la question aux autres. C'est sorti tout seul. "

" C'est un des rares amis que j'ai en dehors du cirque. " lui dit Kurt. " Il sait ce que je suis et ce que je peux faire. C'est pour ça qu'il veut me contacter. Il m'a sûrement reconnu dans les journaux, ainsi que les descriptions de ma téléportation. Il a peur pour moi. "

" Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler de tes affaires, mais je deviens paranoïaque sur mes vieux jours. " dit Scott, se tournant à nouveau vers Kurt. " J'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui. "

" Après ce qui s'est passé, je comprends que tu prennes tes précautions. " dit Kurt en hochant la tête. " Ça ne me gêne pas. J'ai rencontré Anshelm il y a des années. Il m'a enrôlé pour une représentation d'un soir, mais à partir de ça on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Vous voyez, il voulait que je... pose pour lui ? C'est le bon terme ? Il crée des costumes. "

" Toi, un mannequin ? " demanda Ororo. " J'aurais pensé que ton charme naturel serait trop distrayant. "

Il inclina la tête et eut un sourire timide. " Pas dans un costume. Est-ce que vous connaissez le travail fou de Hans Giger ? "

Ororo ne connaissait pas. Scott, en revanche, devait connaître. Il changea de posture et un sourire, chose rare, apparut sur ses lèvres.

" Non " dit-il doucement. " il n'a pas fait ça. Alien ? " (T/N : Note importante : En anglais, alien existe, ça signifie étranger, par extension extraterrestre. Je casse un peu le suspense, mais ici, c'est bien du film qu'on parle ! !) Kurt acquiesça, et Scott continua " Oh, ça je DOIS l'entendre. "

SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE

Juillet à Munich. Chaud, moite, chaud, moite, et avait-il mentionné chaud et moite ? Seules les soirées étaient supportables, et c'était là que le Cirque de Munich donnait toutes ses représentations. Bien sûr, pour les trapézistes et les funambules, cela signifiait travailler là où se concentraient l'humidité et la chaleur. A la fin de la soirée, la troupe entière collait à tout ce qu'elle touchait, et la sueur ne s'évaporait plus. Cela menait à la tradition de l'été, " doucher les bêtes ", et ils ne parlaient pas des chiens savants.

La troupe de trapézistes, cinq hommes et cinq femmes, étaient rassemblés sous l'avent à l'arrière des caravanes, ouvert de tous côtés pour capturer la plus petite brise qui passerait. Ils disposaient de quatre tuyaux d'arrosage, et tout le monde, en maillot de bain, prenait des tours pour arroser et se faire arroser. Pour l'instant, Kurt était dans le camp, ravi, de ceux qui se faisaient arroser. Eric le douchait alors que Kurt était allongé sur une table de jardin, pour lui permettre d'accéder facilement à sa nuque. Il lui mouilla ensuite les cheveux – rapidement, car Kurt avait les cheveux courts. Kurt secoua la tête, puis se leva, étirant son dos.

" Tu es sûr que ça ira, ta queue ? " demanda Eric en lui tendant le tuyau. " Je l'ai attrapée vraiment fort. Même avec la magnésie, je transpirais tellement que je n'ai pas pu avoir une bonne prise. "

Eric leva les bras et tourna lentement sur lui-même alors que Kurt l'arrosait. " A part la gangrène de constriction, c'est bon. Je commence presque à sentir la pointe. "

Dieter rit et arrosa la queue de Kurt de l'autre bout de l'auvent. " Ça doit mettre du piment dans ta vie amoureuse, hein ? "

Kurt l'arrosa en retour. " Oh, et celui qui dit ça est celui qui nous régale de ses exploits à chaque fois qu'il le peut ? Tu es jaloux, Dieter ! Admets-le ! "

Cela entama la seconde tradition de l'été : la bataille d'eau. Après seulement quelques secondes, cependant, un des machinistes, Cristof, courut vers eux.

" Les garçons, les garçons, tenez-vous bien ! " cria-t-il, agitant les mains.

La troupe s'arrêta, même s'il y avait encore quelques gloussements. Le machiniste se tourna vers Kurt.

" Tu ne vas pas croire ça " dit-il " mais quelqu'un veut te voir personnellement. Un spectateur. "

Kurt reposa le tuyau. " Cristof, je suis trempé. Personne ne va croire qu'un costume et du maquillage puissent résister à ça. "

" Je sais, je sais. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il dit que tout ce qu'il veut c'est parler de trucs techniques avec toi. Je pense que c'est un étudiant, quelque chose de ce genre. Il dit qu'il te paiera pour le temps qu'il te prendra. "

Tout le monde se regarda. Payer pour une discussion ? C'était nouveau. Aucun fan n'avait jamais fait ça. Bien sûr, quand il verrait que l'Incroyable Diablo ne portait pas de costume, il s'enfuirait, terrifié. C'était ce qu'avaient fait les autres.

Kurt soupira. " Bon, s'il est prêt à payer, c'est qu'il est déterminé. J'espère que je ne vais pas lui faire trop peur. Laisse-moi une minute pour me mettre quelque chose sur le dos, et envoie-le ici. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? "

" Anshelm Kunstler. "

Un peu plus tard, Cristof amena Anshelm sous l'auvent. Les trapézistes avaient tous enfilé un peignoir, mais Kurt était un peu plus couvert que ça, assis sur le table et drapé de tant de serviettes en plus de son peignoir qu'on ne voyait que son visage. Anshelm était un jeune homme mince, probablement de l'âge de Kurt, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Il correspondait très bien à l'appellation d'étudiant, habillé d'un treillis usé, d'un débardeur et de sandales, un sac à dos bourré à craquer accroché à son épaule. Il avait l'air très excité d'être là, ce qui procura chez Kurt un pincement d'estomac. Cela rendrait le rejet encore plus brutal quand il aurait lieu.

Anshelm se dirigea droit vers Kurt, un large sourire étalé sur le visage. " Merci beaucoup de me recevoir, monsieur ! Je ne voulais pas vous empêcher de vous doucher. "

Kurt sourit poliment et hocha la tête. Il s'arrangea du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas montrer ses crocs en parlant. " C'est pas grave. Vous vouliez parler de " technique " avec moi ? "

" Ah ! Oui ! " Anshelm regarda la table et une chaise vide. " Je peux ? "

" Bien sûr. " dit Dieter en essuyant la chaise.

Tout le monde était plutôt nerveux. Anshelm devait être très concentré pour ne pas le sentir. Il s'assit et tira la chaise près de Kurt, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Écoutez, je suis étudiant à l'Université de Berlin, et je voudrais savoir comment marche votre queue. Je veux dire, c'est le travail le plus incroyable que j'aie jamais vu ! Vous devez avoir du mal à porter tout ce poids ! Et quel système pneumatique vous utilisez pour avoir autant de vitesse et de mouvement ? "

Malgré lui, Kurt soupira et détourna le regard. Tout le monde pensait que sa queue était un appareil. C'était plus sûr. Comment pouvait-il expliquer délicatement à ce garçon que c'était une partie de son corps ?

" Je sais que c'est un secret " dit Anshelm, levant les mains dans le signe " pardonnez mon indiscrétion ". " Mais j'espérais juste avoir quelques renseignements. Je bosse sur quelque chose pour ma carrière en novembre... et... "

Il se tut alors que Kurt soulevait sa queue et la posait sur la table. Le reste de la troupe se tendit encore d'avantage.

" Mon ami, je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup au sujet de pneumatique ou de résistance. " dit doucement Kurt. " La queue est entièrement à moi. "

Anshelm fixa la queue, bouche bée. Il leva la main comme pour la toucher, mais se ravisa. Il regarda à nouveau Kurt.

" C'est... pas un costume, n'est-ce pas ? " murmura-t-il. " Tout... c'est réel, hein ? "

Kurt le regarda calmement, espérant pouvoir masquer pas trop mal sa propre appréhension. " Oui. Tout est réel. "

Alors Anshelm fit quelque chose à quoi personne ne s'attendait. Il eut un immense sourire de ravissement.

" Mon Dieu. " murmura-t-il. " J'en aurais jamais rêvé. C'est parfait. "

L'inquiétude tourna en confusion. De quoi parlait l'étudiant ? Anshelm attrapa son gros sac et l'ouvrit, si excité que ses mains tremblaient.

" J-Je voudrais vous parler... de peut-être louer vos services en novembre " dit-il à toute vitesse, fouillant son sac. " J'ai besoin de vous une semaine et pour la réalisation, et ça serait seulement la soirée... "

" Oh, oh, attendez. " Kurt leva les mains pour essayer de ralentir le déroulement des évènements à une vitesse raisonnable. " Quel genre de performance, et où ? "

Anshelm jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt en fouillant dans son sac, son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.

" J'essaie de percer dans le cinéma. Je fais des costumes et des effets spéciaux. Je bosse sur une créature de Giger, et je voulais vous demander comment faire bouger la queue, mais, mon Dieu, vous seriez le modèle parfait pour porter le truc ! "

" 'Giger' ? " demanda Kurt.

Anshelm s'immobilisa. " Giger ! Hans Giger ? _H. R. Giger ?_ Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui ou vu son travail ? "

Kurt secoua la tête. Quelques membres de la troupe étouffèrent un cri en réalisant ce que proposait Anshelm.

" Kurt, il a raison ! " dit un des filles en riant. " Tu serais parfait ! "

Anshelm sortit un grand livre relié montrant les créations surréalistes de Giger. Kurt sentit son estomac se soulever en regardant la couverture. C'était le produit d'un esprit tordu. Il enleva les serviettes supplémentaires, se pencha en avant et prit le livre dans les mains, puis l'ouvrit. Deux pages étaient marquées en particulier, et il y alla directement. Il fixa les créatures exposées sur le papier glacé. Bipèdes, un exosquelette d'insecte, une longue queue, des épines dorsales longues mais élégantes, une longue tête sans yeux. Une créature de cauchemar.

" Vous faites ce costume ? " demanda-t-il. " Et vous voulez que je le prote à cause de ma queue ? "

" Ce n'est pas que pour ça. C'est la façon dont il bouge ! Vous n'avez jamais vu le film, n'est-ce pas ? Giger a créé ça pour une série de films aux USA. C'est très connu, ça a beaucoup de succès. "

" Ça ressemble à un film d'horreur. C'est pas le genre que je vais voir. "

" J'ai la vidéo dans mon sac. Vous avez un magnétoscope quelque part ? "

Normalement, la télé et le magnétoscope restaient dans leur caravane respective, mais ça aurait été trop petit et trop étouffant pour tout le monde. Ils sortirent les appareils, les raccordèrent avec des rallonges, et allumèrent. Il y avait une petite foule maintenant, plusieurs personnes voulant profiter de l'occasion de voir un film gratuitement. La troupe de trapézistes avait les meilleurs sièges, bien sûr.

Kurt n'avait jamais rien vu comme le film Alien. Les scène " je sors de la poitrine " lui donnèrent pratiquement envie de se téléporter loin de là. Rapidement il comprit pourquoi Anshelm voulait qu'il fasse ça. La manière dont ce truc rampait, dont il bondissait entre les murs ; c'étaient ses mouvements.

Dieter lui donna un coup de coude dans le flanc. " Tu nous a caché ça, Wagner ! Tu nous dois une part de tes bénéfices ! "

" Uh ? T'as dit quelque chose, Dieter ? " demanda-t-il innocemment. " Désolé, je suis trop occupé à regarder Mlle Weaver pour t'écouter. "

Le film était plus long que ce qu'ils pensaient, et il était très tard quand ce fut fini. Cependant, Anshelm était toujours aussi en forme, et Kurt aussi. Ils restèrent debout plusieurs heures à discuter sous le chapiteau, utilisant une lampe à propane pour s'éclairer, essayant de ne pas réveiller toute la troupe. L'enthousiasme d'Anshelm était contagieux, et il était déjà en train de prendre des mesures et de faire des croquis.

" C'est ta mention ? " demanda Kurt, en le regardant travailler.

" Non, c'est électronique et robotique, avec un peu de chimie. " répondit Anshelm. " Il n'y a pas de cursus 'effets spéciaux'. On met tout ensemble et vogue la galère. Quand j'aurai mon diplôme, je voudrais bosser avec des gens comme Stan Winston et Stephen Spielberg. Peut-être même ILM. "

" C'est un gros truc. Il doit y avoir pas mal de compétition. "

" Ouais, ils peuvent se le permettre. Chaque novembre, à Berlin, il y a un grand concours d'effets spéciaux et de costumes. Les recruteurs des pros sont dans l'audience, et si tu es assez bon, ils t'offrent un poste. Juste pour voir, bien sûr. Un apprentissage. Je paierais pour bosser pour eux. "

" Tu ne prévois pas de faire passer ma queue pour... " commença Kurt.

" Non ! " le coupa-t-il, indigné. " Bien sûr que non ! C'est notre secret, tu te souviens ? Ils comprendront. Tu ne fais que montrer le costume. Et puis, je sais qu'une équipe utilise un ami à eux pour leur costume de Robocop. Il n'a qu'une seule jambe, alors ils vont pouvoir faire une prothèse robotisée et faire littéralement sortir une arme de sa cuisse. Avec de la compétition comme ça, je ne me sens pas du tout coupable de bosser avec toi. Tu seras super. "

" Une prothèse robotisée ? " répéta Kurt, sidéré.

" Ouais, comme je t'ai dit. C'est là que vont les professionnels. Il y a beaucoup de compétition pour participer, mais mes croquis m'ont obtenu une place. "

Kurt sentit une odeur de café. Oh, oh. Il alla vers l'entrée de la tente et vit le soleil commencer à se lever.

" Hem, Anshelm ? " dit-il timidement. " C'est le matin. On a été debout toute la nuit. "

Anshelm bondit sur ses pieds. " Oh, _merde _! J'ai cours aujourd'hui ! "

" Tout le chemin jusqu'à Berlin ? Je crois que tu ferais mieux de sécher aujourd'hui. "

Anshelm fourra ses affaires dans son sac. " Non, non, je peux encore y être, mais je dois me dépêcher. "

" Tu veux du café avant de partir ? "

" Non. Ça m'excite. "

Kurt fixa Anshelm alors qu'il soulevait son sac sur son dos. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que le garçon entendait par " exciter ". Il pouvait probablement traverser le plancher en vibrant.

Anshelm fourra une poignée de marks dans la main de Kurt, avec son adresse et son téléphone. " J'espère que ça compensera le temps que je t'ai pris. Je ne voulais pas te faire rester debout toute la nuit. "

Kurt haussa les épaules et sourit. " Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Je serai sans doute en pleine forme pour midi. "

" Je pourrai peut-être te voir plus tard dans la semaine ? "

" La prochaine fois, amène un sac de couchage et dors ici, d'accord ? Je préfère ça à craindre que tu t'endormes quelque part sur la route. "

" Tu es sérieux ? "

" Bien sûr. Pas de chambre dans les caravanes, mais plein sous les étoiles. "

(T/N : au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, j'ai fait une petite recherche sur le net sur Hans Giger et je suis tombée sur son site. Je partage pleinement l'opinion de Kurt. Giger a obtenu un Oscar pour sa créature. Vous allez très vite vous rendre compte que pour ce qui est de prendre des renseignements pour ses fics, Maelstrom est très, TRÈS douée.)

SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE

Les mois suivant, Anshelm passa de temps en temps avec des morceaux de costume à essayer, suivant le cirque de ville en ville. Le reste des artistes s'habitua vite à le voir traîner avec eux, et le traita bien. Après tout, un péquenot qui était copain avec Kurt ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais.

Le problème fut que alors que l'été descendait vers l'automne, Berlin devint un endroit de moins en moins sûr. La ville avait subi deux attentats à la bombe trop réussis et une tentative. Anshelm était inquiet, mais pas plus que ça. Comme d'habitude, son projet occupait toutes ses pensées. Kurt, lui aussi, était assez peu inquiet. Statistiquement parlant, le risque d'une bombe le jour de la présentation était mince, sans compter celle du lieu exact. Du moins le pensait-il.

Début novembre, deux semaines avant la représentation, le patriarche du cirque, Papa Bashalde, l'appela dans sa caravane personnelle après dîner. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux pour parler.

" Kurt, écoute... ta mère et moi voudrions que tu considères d'annuler ce travail à Berlin. " dit-il doucement.

" Quoi ? " demanda Kurt, choqué. " Vous me demandez de me retirer ? "

" On voudrait que tu y songes, oui. "

" Comment je pourrais faire ça ? Il ne reste que deux semaines ! Le costume a été conçu pour moi ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de trouver un remplaçant ! "

" Berlin n'est pas sûr maintenant... "

Kurt leva les mains, exaspéré. " J'ai plus de risque de me faire tuer dans un accident de voiture que par une bombe ! Je me suis engagé ! "

" Alors tu penses qu'une bombe ne va pas venir pour toi, eh ? " Il tapota la poitrine de Kurt. " Tu sais ce qui vient de se passer il y a quelques minutes ? "

" Je peux deviner. " grommela Kurt.

" Exact, une autre bombe. Et tu sais où ? "

" Tu vas m'éclairer, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Juste devant l'ambassade américaine ! Toutes les bombes visaient des endroit portant des intérêts américains ! Devine qui va être à cette petite fête le 15 ? " Comme Kurt ne répondit pas immédiatement, Papa Bashalde finit pour lui. " Plein d'américains puissants ! Producteurs, agents, recruteurs ! Tous venant d'Hollywood ! La seule chose qui pourrait faire venir plus d'américains, c'est si Disney était là ! "

Kurt préféra ne pas dire au patriarche que des personnes de Pixar seraient présentes.

" Et c'est pour _ça_ que nous ne voulons pas que tu y ailles. " acheva Papa Bashalde, croisant impérieusement les bras. " Oui, tu peux sauter (T/N : je n'ai pas trouvé de quoi traduire le verbe de la VO, 'pop') d'un point à un autre, mais ça ne te sauvera pas si tu ne vois rien arriver. "

" Je ne peux pas croire que tu me dises ça. Vous m'encouragez à essayer des choses sur le trapèze, mais vous voulez m'empêcher de respecter mes engagements pour la faible probabilité que... "

" Nous connaissons le trapèze ! Nous savons quel risque cela représente ! "

" Et parce que le risque n'est pas familier, ça le rend plus mortel ? Parce que vous ne le comprenez pas ? C'est ça ? "

Papa Bashalde hésita, réalisant la direction que la discussion avait prise. Le visage de Kurt tournait à un pourpre sombre, avec le rougissement sous sa peau. Sa queue s'agitait violemment de part et d'autre.

" J'en ai marre ! " aboya Kurt. " Ras le bol d'entendre que ce qui est différent est trop dangereux ! "

" Ce n'est pas toi, ce sont les terroristes à Berlin... ! " commença l'homme.

" _C'est la même idée !_ "

Kurt se téléporta hors de la caravane. Il dormirait seul, sous les étoiles, cette nuit là.

A SUIVRE...

Traduction de l'allemand

Danke : Merci


	2. La représentation

****

La Bestiole, deuxième partie

La Représentation

A la grande consternation de sa mère, Kurt était prêt et attendait Anshelm au petit matin, deux semaines plus tard. Il était sur le parking de gravier, juste à côté du chapiteau, habillé dans sa tenue de " dehors ". En plus de ses vêtements habituels, il portait une épaisse couche de maquillage " Nuances Caucasiennes ", un sweat-shirt noir à capuche, un manteau noir, de grandes lunettes de soleil, et des baskets noires, miteuses, trop grandes. Il pouvait presque passer pour " normal " dans cet accoutrement, à condition de garder les mains dans les poches. Son sac à dos était posé au sol, près de sa jambe gauche. Anshelm arriva dans sa vieille Volvo.

La mère que Kurt arriva doucement derrière lui. " Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Non. " répondit Kurt. " J'ai résisté à Papa Bashalde. Je ne vais pas lâcher maintenant. "

Elle soupira, puis embrassa doucement sa joue avec une bénédiction. " Fais attention, mon fils. Zhan le Devlesa tai sastimasa. "

Zhan le Devlesa tai sastimasa : va avec Dieu et en sécurité (T/N (je vous passe les commentaires de Word): je laisse à Maelstrom la responsabilité de cette phrase, mais la connaissant, ça a toutes les chances d'être juste). Il tourna la tête vers elle, juste assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il avait compris, puis prit son sac et alla vers la voiture. Anshelm se pencha et ouvrit la portière. Kurt lança son sac sur la banquette arrière, s'installa sur le siège et attacha sa ceinture alors que Anshelm sortait du parking.

" Tu as l'air nerveux. " nota Anshelm. " Même à travers tous ces trucs, je peux le voir. "

" Je ne quitte pas souvent le cirque. " dit doucement Kurt. " C'est la première fois que je pars sans trois ou quatre personnes de ma famille autour de moi. Alors, oui, je suis un peu nerveux. "

" Ouais, ben t'es pas le seul. " marmonna Anshelm. " J'en ai des nœuds dans le ventre. Ces saletés de bombes n'arrangent pas les choses. "

" Ma famille n'est pas ravie de me savoir à Berlin en ce moment. " avoua Kurt. " Papa Bashalde et moi avons eu une discussion animée. Le vieux pense que la conférence va attirer les terroristes comme des abeilles un pot de miel. "

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Ils pouvaient voir qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

" Tu penses qu'il peut avoir raison ? " demanda Kurt.

" Ouais. Peut-être. C'est juste que... Je suis un aimant à problèmes, Kurt. Plein de trucs arrivent autour de moi. Je vais à Hollywood pile au moment d'un tremblement de terre. Je vais courir au parc et je trouve quelqu'un qui fait une crise cardiaque. Le mois dernier, j'ai assisté aux premières loges à un accident de voiture. Ça serait bien ma veine que quelque chose aille mal cette soirée. "

Kurt soupira et s'appuya sur son siège, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. " On est coincés, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Sans doute. Hé, tu as vu le journal ce matin ? "

" Dis-moi qu'une bombe n'a pas explosé. "

" J'aurais préféré ça, mais non. Le journal est sur la banquette arrière. Regarde la une. Ils ont fait des portraits robot des suspects. Avec le bol que j'ai, je pense que je vais les croiser tôt ou tard, alors j'ai essayé de retenir leurs visages. "

Kurt tâta le siège arrière avec sa queue, trouvant enfin un journal sous les emballages froissés de hamburgers. Il ramena le journal et l'examina. Il y avait quatre visages sur la une, tous Caucasiens, tous mâles. Les " statistiques vitales ", taille poids, couleur des cheveux, etc, étaient listées sous chacun des visages.

" 'Vus dans les alentours des attentats des 3 octobre et 2 novembre.' " lut Kurt à voix haute. " Il leur a fallu tout ce temps pour en faire des portraits. Je me demande bien pourquoi. "

" Qui sait ? Au moins, maintenant, on sait à quoi ils ressemblent. "

" Du moment qu'ils ne cachent pas leurs visages sous des costumes comme les nôtres. "

" Kurt, tu me fais peur. Arrête. "

SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE

Ils restaient dans la petite chambre de Anshelm à Berlin juste deux jours et trois nuits. Avec l'argent qu'Anshelm mettait dans le projet, et celui qu'il versait à Kurt, celui-ci avait pensé que peut-être Anshelm ou ses parents avaient de l'argent. Cependant, un regard sur la chambre spartiate, et même miteuse, balaya cette idée. L'ordinateur et le matériel d'assemblage électronique étaient de première qualité, mais le reste était au mieux de seconde main, parfois récupéré sur les trottoirs. Anshelm dormait sur un matelas par terre, sans sommier, sa radio avait visiblement été sauvée de la casse (même si elle marchait très bien), et la seule place pour s'asseoir, à part le sol, était un sacco (T/N : vous savez, ces fauteuils des années 80, en forme de poire, remplis de billes de polystyrène) qui avait déjà été réparé. Anshelm était un étudiant qui vivait de petits boulots, se nourrissait de riz et de conserves et mettait littéralement tout ce qu'il avait dans son rêve. Kurt l'en respecta encore plus.

La première soirée, Kurt se familiarisa avec l'incroyable tête d'alien qu'avait fabriquée Anshelm. Les supports de la mandibule imitaient ses mouvements de mâchoire, pourvu qu'ils soient assez marqués. En ouvrant la bouche d'une certaine façon, une seconde rangée de dents apparaissait. Kurt réussit à se faire peur lui-même la première fois qu'il s'entraîna devant un miroir.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent sur les lieux pour travailler la chorégraphie avec le directeur de plateau. C'était un chaos vaguement organisé, empli de l'énergie de l'organisation et des essayages de costume où Kurt avait grandi, et qu'il aimait. Il portait un costume noir qui prenait tout son corps (queue comprise) pour les essais de chorégraphie, avec l'excuse d'Anshelm que c'était juste un " test couleur ".

Pour autant que Kurt s'en soucie, l'auditorium était une merveille absolue. Des supports de métal et des échafaudages, conçus pour les projecteurs, parcouraient tout le plafond et descendaient jusqu'au sol. La chorégraphe eut une peur bleue quand Kurt commença à grimper. Il était hors de question qu'elle autorise une chose aussi dangereuse. Anshelm finit par la convaincre de le laisser faire, mais pas avant de signer une décharge.

Et puis, trop tôt, Kurt se retrouva de nouveau dans la Volvo hoquetante, un costume en latex et une tête mécanique enfournés dans le coffre, sur le chemin de la conférence pour le grand soir. Il portait à nouveau le costume noir, et son manteau. La sécurité, qui avait été renforcée à cause des attentats terroristes, ne voulait pas laisser Kurt passer couvert ainsi des pieds jusqu'à la tête, même avec les arguments d'Anshelm. Ce ne fut que quand Kurt enleva son manteau et révéla sa queue (qu'il garda aussi immobile que possible) qu'ils le crurent. Personne d'autre que l'Incroyable Diablo n'avait un appareil d'aussi bonne qualité.

" Si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsieur, pourquoi votre visage est-il couvert ? " demanda le garde alors que Kurt remettait son manteau.

" Je ne peux laisser personne me voir sans mon maquillage, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il en réponse. " Je perdrais tout le mystère si vous voyiez sous le masque. "

Le garde sourit et secoua la tête. " Les artistes. "

" Joli bluff. " murmura Anshelm quand ils furent hors de portée d'oreille.

" Merci. " murmura Kurt en réponse. " J'ai eu l'occasion de le pratiquer. "

Ils avaient une loge pour se changer, bien que ce soit une bonne chose que Kurt soit à ce point inhumainement souple. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'un placard à balais. Les autres, aux costumes plus voyants, y compris un couple avec des ailes articulées, devaient se changer à l'extérieur. Chaque pièce du costume s'adaptait à Kurt comme une seconde peau, si ajustée que Anshelm le saupoudra de talc au préalable pour éviter les frottements. L'assemblage de la queue était si long que Kurt trouva plus simple de s'accrocher au plafond pendant que Anshelm l'équipait.

" Dernière chose sur la liste. " disait Anshelm encore et encore.

" Oui, je crois que j'ai entendu ça une fois. " dit Kurt d'un ton ironique. " Anshelm, prends une grande respiration avant de t'évanouir. C'est moi qui devrais faire de l'hyperventilation dans ce truc. "

Il atterrit légèrement à quatre pattes. Anshelm sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en lui tendant la pièce finale, la tête.

" Mon Dieu, tu es parfait. " dit-il. " Tu bouges exactement comme lui. Tu vas épouvanter tout le monde. "

__

Au moins, cette fois, c'est volontaire, pensa Kurt en prenant la tête.

" Maintenant, tu es sûr que tu peux rejoindre l'auditorium sans être vu ? " demanda Anshelm. " Je sais qu'il fait sombre, les portes peuvent aire du bruit. "

Kurt lui rendit son sourire avant d'enfiler la tête. " Je ne vais pas prendre le risque. Les poutres des spots sont assez solides pour que j'apparaisse dessus. "

Il enfila la tête, et Anshelm sortit de son sac un tube de vaseline et une brosse pour un peu de brillant supplémentaire.

" J'oublie tout le temps que tu peux faire ça. " dit-il en mettant la vaseline sur les dents perpétuellement apparentes de sa création. " Je suis si content que tout soit filmé. Ça sera sans prix. " Il recula, la brosse dans la main. " Bon, dernières vérifications. Dents ? "

Kurt remua la mâchoire, et les mandibules extérieures obéirent, y compris la seconde rangée de dents. Anshelm croisa les doigts. La pièce suivante de l'équipement leur avait joué des tours.

" Boîte vocale ? " demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Kurt feula. L'équipement dans la tête amplifia ce qui aurait été un bruit tout juste audible en un grognement effrayant qu'on pouvait entendre dans tout le couloir. Anshelm fit un pas en arrière, une main sur la poitrine.

" Seigneur, Kurt, quoi que tu fasses, ne parle pas. "

" Comme ça ? " demanda Kurt. Sa voix était si horriblement distordue que même lui en fut effrayé.

" _Oui_, comme ça ! "

Kurt leva le pouce. A partir de maintenant, parler était strictement interdit. Dans son personnage, il n'avait le droit que de feuler et de grogner. Anshelm prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

" On y va. " dit-il.

Kurt disparut de la loge et réapparut sur l'épaisse tige de métal. Il se lova immédiatement dans le nid triangulaire des supports. Le murmure des conversations et les raclements de chaises avaient rendu le bruit léger de son arrivée totalement inaudible. Personne ne leva les yeux. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Parfait. Il se blottit là en attendant son passage.

Après quelques minutes, les lumières s'éteignirent complètement et l'assemblée se tut. Pour Kurt, c'était comme s'il était dans un théâtre, blotti dans un coin, regardant silencieusement la foule. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de costume moulant à porter. Il restait immobile et respirait lentement. Il devait économiser ses mouvements et son énergie, ou le costume de latex s'échaufferait tellement qu'il risquerait l'attaque cardiaque.

Il y avait d'autres Aliens, des créatures avec des ailes, des insectes et des robots. Même s'il avait vu la plupart des costumes à un moment ou à un autre dans les coulisses, les présentations rendirent tout entièrement nouveau. L'avant-avant-dernier à entrer était Robocop, celui qui inquiétait tant Anshelm. Tout, jusqu'au bruit de métal contre le bois de l'estrade, était parfait. Un murmure appréciatif parcourut l'assistance lorsque la jambe gauche du comédien s'ouvrit et délivra le pistolet. Puis il tira, le bruit si fort qu'il n'était presque pas distinguable d'une arme réelle. Même l'action du pistolet était parfaite. L'assistance applaudit vivement. Pas étonnant que Anshelm soit si inquiet. C'était un sacré truc à suivre. Kurt baissa les yeux vers les sparadraps qui symbolisaient ses marques. Sa performance devrait être époustouflante.

Ohé ? Il regarda de plus près. Quelqu'un, un des techniciens, était sur une de ses marques. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Les techniciens ne commettaient pas ce genre d'erreur. Ils n'étaient même pas censés être là...

__

Oh non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense...

Toute l'assistance était concentrée sur les costumes qui leurs étaient présentés. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas été concentrés là-dessus, il n'auraient pas pu voir le visage du nouveau venu. Kurt, cependant, avait toujours vu dans la nuit la plus sombre comme en plein jour. Le " technicien " _pouvait_ être un des quatre hommes à la une du journal.

__

Je suis juste nerveux. Il y a probablement des douzaines de personnes qui ressemblent à ça...

L'homme remua nerveusement. En fait, il avait l'air _très_ nerveux, et sa veste ne lui allait pas parfaitement. Il transpirait et il était essoufflé. Il y avait une bosse allongée, de forme suspecte, dans sa poche. Le pouls de Kurt accéléra. " L'aimant à catastrophes " d'Anshelm fonctionnait à plein régime.

__

Très bien, Kurt, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ça ?

Les attentats n'avaient pas été des suicides, donc l'homme n'allait sans doute pas se faire exploser. Sa présence ici signifiait que s'il y avait une bombe, elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Est-ce qu'ils changeaient de tactique ? Est-ce qu'il allait prendre un otage, cette fois ? L'homme avait une arme, et il semblait désespéré.

Kurt réalisa qu'il avait complètement manqué l'avant-dernier passage. Soudain, l'annonceur indiqua son entrée. Le " technicien " était toujours sur sa marque. Bien, le Seigneur lui avait donné une ouverture, un moyen de s'occuper de ça sans paniquer tout le monde. Il pria mentalement alors que la bande son de Alien de James Horner commençait. Puis il feula et commença à se dérouler.

Un cri de surprise retentit dans l'assistance alors qu'ils se tournaient vers le plafond. La lumière vint sur Kurt alors qu'il feulait de nouveau, se déroulant complètement. Les cris s'amplifièrent quant il bondit de poutre en poutre avec une grâce et une vitesse terrifiantes, agitant sa queue comme un fouet derrière lui. Il descendit le long de l'échafaudage la tête la première, en rampant, puis fit un saut périlleux et atterrit accroupi au sol. Il se leva lentement, feulant, sa queue fouettant l'air derrière lui. Il se cabra et gronda, sortant la seconde rangée de dents. L'assemblée éclata en applaudissements et en cris joyeux alors qu'il rampait à quatre pattes vers le centre de la scène. Il regarda vers sa gauche, le tireur peut-être à 350 mètres de lui (T/N : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Je traduis " douze pieds ". Mais ça me paraît bien grand, moi !), et feula à nouveau. Le tireur devint blanc comme un linge et commença à sortir l'arme de sa poche. Kurt gronda et plongea par dessus la foule. Il atterrit carrément sur l'homme, qui cria et tira en l'air alors que Kurt le plaquait au sol. Kurt l'immobilisa, écartant l'arme de sa main, et retomba à moins de trois centimètres de son visage. Le public était extatique.

__

Ça t'apprendra à te tenir sur ma marque, pensa Kurt.

Il attrapa l'homme par les bras, bondit vers les coulisses et disparut à l'intérieur, sous des applaudissement tumultueux. Les autres comédiens et les techniciens le regardèrent avec étonnement. Était-ce un changement de scénario ? Il n'était pas supposé amener quelqu'un dans les coulisses. Ils eurent leur réponse quand le nouvel arrivé se remit du choc, échappa à la prise de Kurt et s'enfuit vers la sortit de secours. Kurt jura et le poursuivit, bondissant sur le mur dans un rapide virage. Le tireur bouscula les gens présents dans le couloir et lança des objets vers Kurt, essayant de ralentir son poursuivant. Kurt continua à bondir sur les murs en galopant à quatre pattes, évitant tout ce qu'il lui lançait. Si seulement le costume n'avait pas été aussi serré, il aurait déjà attrapé ce tordu.

Kurt pouvait entendre les employés les acclamer et les encourager sur leur passage. Ils devaient prendre ça pour un jeu entre eux. Kurt était ébloui par les lumières et il avait des vertiges. Il devait trimballer son sauna portable, maintenant. La fatigue et la chaleur le dévoraient. Combien de temps avait-il avant de s'écrouler complètement ?

Ils coururent à travers le bâtiment jusqu'à presque atteindre la sortie. Kurt savait que la porte au bout du couloir menait dehors. Il n'avait plus qu'une chance de capturer sa proie.

__

Seigneur, faites que personne ne me voie faire ça, pensa-t-il.

Il se téléporta derrière l'homme et le plaqua au sol, ne pensant plus qu'à la longue tête aveugle et maintenant très chaude et étouffante qu'il portait. L'homme se débattit et essaya d'atteindre la porte, quelques mètres à peine devant lui. Kurt se sentait faible et à la limite de s'évanouir sous la chaleur. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ce fou furieux plus longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment devant eux. Des hommes en tenue de combat se ruèrent dans le couloir, leurs visages cachés par des masques ; l'équipe d'assaut antiterroriste de Berlin. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur les deux hommes en leur ordonnant de se rendre. Regardant d'abord ces hommes qui semblaient faire deux fois sa taille, puis leurs armes encore plus impressionnantes, Kurt recula et leva les mains. Sa proie le repoussa en arrière et commença à courir quand un homme de l'équipe lui mit plusieurs balles dans la jambe. Kurt était sûr qu'une des balles, peut-être deux, avait explosé sa rotule. Il tomba en criant des obscénités et fut plaqué au sol par six hommes. Kurt, assis par terre, s'appuya sur le mur, ses oreilles tintant et haletant lourdement, sa respiration distordue et amplifiée. Alors que le tireur était immobilisé, un des officiers vint vers Kurt et s'agenouilla devant lui.

" Joli costume, monsieur. " dit-il. " Vous êtes blessé ? "

" Il a lancé... son arme... dans l'auditorium... " gémit Kurt.

Sa voix était brusquement normale. Le synthétiseur s'était arrêté. Avec tous ces mouvements, ce n'était pas surprenant.

" Laissez-moi vous aider. " offrit l'homme.

" Ils n'étaient pas... quatre ? Quatre poseurs de bombe ? "

L'officier aida Kurt à se relever. " Plus maintenant. On a déjà attrapé les trois autres. C'est pour ça qu'il fuyait. "

Kurt hocha la tête, s'appuyant sur le mur. A un certain moment, le monde _devait_ s'arrêter de tourner, n'est-ce pas ? Il ferma les yeux et resta immobile, l'officier le soutenant, et entendit la voix d'Anshelm.

" Oh, mon Dieu, Kurt ! Tu trembles ! Bois quelque chose ! "

Anshelm glissa une paille sous le masque. L'eau froide avait un vague goût de sucre et de sel. Des électrolytes.

" Je dois enlever ce truc. " murmura Kurt.

" Emmenez-le avant qu'il tombe dans les pommes. " ordonna l'officier. " On viendra vous parler plus tard. "

Anshelm aida Kurt à marcher jusqu'à la loge. Les équipes les entourèrent et les félicitèrent tout le long du chemin. Kurt regarda Anshelm qui avait à nouveau ce large sourire caractéristique.

Kurt sourit faiblement. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Tu as coincé un terroriste dans ce costume, et il est comme neuf. "

SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE

" Je suis resté assez mal en point à cause de la chaleur pendant quelques heures, mais à part ça je n'avais rien. " acheva Kurt. " J'ai entendu que l'équipe d'assaut disait en plaisantant qu'_ils_ devraient porter des costumes d'Alien pour se rendre plus effrayants. Anshelm et moi, on a blagué ensuite de ce qui vaudrait la plus forte accusation à l'homme : me tirer dessus au insulter la police. "

" Ils peuvent vraiment vous arrêter pour leur jurer dessus ? " demanda Ororo, curieuse.

" Oh, oui. C'est illégal d'insulter la police en Allemagne. " Il agita un doigt pour renforcer son argument. " Ne jamais, jamais, _jamais_ insulter la police. Soyez polis avec eux, ils seront polis avec vous. " Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux, détournant les yeux avec une timidité nerveuse. " Il m'a fallu des années avant de dire la vérité à ma famille. Papa Bashalde m'aurait tué. "

" Je suppose qu'Anshelm a réussi ? " demanda Scott.

" Oui, mais pas la première place. Ça a été pour Robocop, pour le travail technique. Il était très content, cependant. Il a eu un contrat d'apprentissage l'année suivante chez une compagnie locale d'effets spéciaux. On a peu à peu arrêté de se contacter par la suite. Je ne sais pas exactement quand il est parti aux Etats-Unis. "

" J'adorerais voir la vidéo. " commenta Ororo.

Kurt soupira. " Peut-être que je pourrai me la faire envoyer d'Allemagne. Je ne l'ai pas emmenée avec moi. "

" Peut-être qu'Anshelm aura une copie. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? " Ororo sourit. " Et puis, personne ne te croira si tu leurs racontes ça. Même moi, j'ai du mal. "

Kurt sourit et fourra dans sa poche lettre et enveloppe. " Je vais essayer. "

SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE

Ecrire la lettre était à la fois plaisant et horriblement difficile. Alors qu'il était bon de parler à son vieil ami depuis si longtemps, comment pouvait-il expliquer à Anshelm ce qui s'était passé à la Maison Blanche ? Même Kurt ne savait pas. Xavier suggéra qu'il dise la vérité, à mots choisis ; c'était un coup monté magistral, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour le prévenir. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça pouvait servir.

Il posta la lettre et l'oublia rapidement, occupé comme il l'était. Il fut assez surpris en recevant un petit paquet une semaine plus tard. Il était dans le couloir vide ; il ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva plusieurs pages manuscrites et un disque. Anshelm lui avait tout mis sur DVD.

Malicia arriva à ce moment du couloir et vit ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Son visage s'éclaira et elle courut vers lui.

" C'est ce que je pense ? " demanda-t-elle. " Ton copain t'a gravé un disque de ce truc en costume ? "

" Gravé ? " demanda Kurt, qui comprenait mal la phrase.

" Il t'a fait une copie ? " éclaircit Malicia.

" Attends une minute ! Comment sais-tu cela ? "

Elle lui fit un sourire un peu grimaçant. " J'étais près de la Salle des Dangers l'autre jour. Je me suis approchée et j'ai tout entendu. " Elle attrapa soudain le disque et partit en courant, criant " Bobby ! Kurt a le truc d'Alien sur un disque ! "

Kurt sourit, secoua la tête et la suivit, sans vouloir l'arrêter.

" C'est tout en allemand, tu sais. " lança-t-il. " Tu auras besoin d'un traducteur ! "

Il se téléporta au plafond du foyer et attendit que Malicia arrive. Elle entra avec pas mal d'autres étudiants, Ororo et Logan dans leur sillage. Kurt sauta devant elle, la faisant sursauter, et prit le disque de sa main gantée.

" Tu agis comme si je ne te le montrerais pas. " la réprimanda-t-il gentiment en sortant le disque de sa boîte. " Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais honte de mes propres performances ? "

Il glissa le disque dans le lecteur DVD alors que les autres réquisitionnaient chaque siège disponible. Alors que Kurt s'installait par terre devant le canapé, l'écran plat s'alluma. Tout était filmé au caméscope, mais la main d'Anshelm était très stable. Sur les premières scènes, Kurt était habillé entièrement en noir, même sa queue et sa tête, dans ce qu'il leur dit être un test de couleur et d'action (T/N : vous remarquerez que je ne suis pas une pro du vocabulaire cinématographique. Si quelqu'un connaît le terme technique exact, ça m'intéresse). Après ça, les spectateurs purent voir Anshelm lui-même pour la première fois, aidant Kurt à enfiler le costume. Kurt semblait plus jeune, sans doute 18 ou 19 ans, et il n'avait pas encore de tatouage sur les bras, ce qui était clairement visible car il ne portait qu'un maillot de bain. Cela provoqua des sifflements chez les filles.

Mais après le travail préliminaire, que Kurt traduisit dûment mot pour mot, ils purent voir la représentation dans l'auditorium sombre. C'était filmé professionnellement. A part Kurt et Logan, toute la pièce poussa un cri de surprise quand Kurt apparut. Ils sursautèrent deux fois. Kurt se contenta de sourire largement. C'était bon de voir que ses vieilles performances fonctionnaient toujours.

" Kurt, tu es _vraiment_ trop doué à ça " dit Ororo. " Promets-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de porter ce truc ici. "

Finis.


End file.
